Brave
''Brave ''is a 2012 American computer-animated comedy-drama film directed by Mark Andrews and Brenda Chapman and produced by Katherine Sarafian. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures Motion Studios. It was released on June 22, 2012. Plot In Scotland, King Fergus and Queen Elinor celebrate the birthday of their daughter, Merida, who is taught archery by her father. While entering the forest to recover a lost arrow, Merida encounters spirits called the Will o' the Wisps. Merida's family is attacked by a bear called Mor'du, and Fergus' leg is dismembered in the attack, causing Fergus to swear vengeance against Mor'du. Ten years later, Merida has become a teenager, and finds her life commanded by Elinor. Due to the two having different sights on how Merida should behave, a rift has been driven between the two. Fergus and Elinor have also given birth to three triplet sons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. One day, Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall arrive to present their sons to marry Merida, which displeases her. After a brawl breaks out between the clans, Elinor decides that an archery contest will determine which of the three sons will marry Merida. Merida, seeking to revoke this, enters the archery contest herself and easily wins. However, Elinor berates Merida for her actions and an argument ensues, during which Merida rips the family tapestry. In retaliation, Elinor throws Merida's bow into the fireplace. Heartbroken, Merida flees into the forest with her horse, Angus. While in the forest, Merida follows the Will o' the Wisps to a small hut, where she meets a witch. Merida trades a necklace in exchange for a spell to change her mother. The witch conjures a magic tart and then vanishes. Merida returns to the kingdom of DunBroch and reunites with Elinor and Fergus. Merida then tricks Elinor into eating the tart, hoping this will cause Elinor to change her mind about the marriage. Elinor begins to feel sick and Merida takes her to her room. There, Elinor transforms into a bear, much to Merida's shock. The two escape the castle with help from the triplets, and leave into the forest to find the witch. Instead, they find a cauldron that explains that on the second sunrise, the spell will become permanent unless Merida and Elinor mend the bond torn by pride. The two find shelter in the forest for the night. Upon awakening in the morning, Merida and Elinor bond while fishing. However, Elinor briefly reverts to the mind of a bear and nearly attacks Merida before regaining her mindset. The two enter the ruins of an old castle, where Merida discovers a stone engraved with the four royal brothers from centuries ago, told by Elinor, but one of the brothers has been separated from the others. Merida realizes that the brother is Mor'du cursed by the witch years ago. Mor'du then appears and attacks Merida, but she escapes the castle with Elinor. Merida realizes that Elinor will become like Mor'du unless the curse is broken. The two return to DunBroch, where the for lords are on the brink of war. Merida makes a speech to the lords that allows them to reconcile, as well as stating that Elinor has rewritten the law allowing the three sons to marry whoever they please. Merida and Elinor then attempt to sew back the tapestry, believing it will break the curse, but Fergus, discovering Elinor's ripped clothes, assumed her to have been murdered and witnesses Merida and Elinor. Elinor once more reverts to the mind of a bear and briefly attacks, then flees the castle. Fergus locks Merida in the tapestry room and sets off to capture Elinor, along with the three lords. However, the triplets, who have also consumed the tart and thus transformed into bear cubs, help free Merida, who sets off to rescue Elinor. Elinor is captured by the four lords, but Merida arrives before Fergus can kill her. Merida subdues her father, but the clans are then attacked by Mor'du, who followed Merida. Mor'du defeats the clans and then attacks Merida, but Elinor frees herself and defends Merida. The two bears battle until Elinor smashes Mor'du into a standing stone repeatedly. The standing stone collapses on Mor'du, killing him and setting his spirit free. Mor'du's spirit disappears and Merida puts the sewn tapestry on Elinor as the sun rises. Elinor initially doesn't transform, leaving Mrida heartbroken. Merida apologizes for her actions, and the curse is lifted and Elinor transforms back into a human. The triplets transform into humans and reunite with Merida and their parents. The clans settle their differences and leave DunBroch while Merida and Elinor reconcile, riding around Scotland. Cast *Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida. *Billy Connolly as King Fergus. *Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor. *Julie Walters as The Witch. *Robbie Coltrane as Lord Dingwall. *Kevin McKidd as Lord MacGuffin/Young MacGuffin. *Craig Ferguson as Lord Macintosh. *Sally Kinghorn as Maudie. *Steven Kree as Young Macintosh. *Steve Purcell as The Crow. *Callum O'Neill as Wee Dingwall. *John Ratzenberger as Gordon. Category:Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:PG-rated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2012 films Category:Films set in Scotland